Hai, Soleila
by aniranzracz
Summary: Kadang-kadang, orang yang tak kita cintai bisa menarik kita lebih dalam kan, Sirius? –Sebuah fic untuk memuaskan galauku - - Mind to RnR?


**Hai, Soleila**

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

Hai, Soleila © aniranzracz

.

.

.

Soleila Creindey. Itu nama salah satu adik kelasku yang kuketahui dari teman-temannya yang kutanyai.

Rambutnya pirang sepinggang, matanya besar dan beriris cokelat, badannya ramping dan bersih. Penampilannya cukup rapi dan modis. Well, tipikal remaja berumur 16 tahun biasa, lah.

Tak banyak murid di Hogwarts yang tahu tentang siapa itu Soleila Creindey. Well, walaupun cantik, dia itu_ Muggle-born _dan memang tidak terkenal di Hogwarts.

Sejak menginjak kelas tujuh, aku sering sekali bertemu dengannya. Baik saat berpapasan di koridor, saat aku keluar dari kelas yang kuhadiri, di Ruang Rekreasi Gryffindor, sampai di Aula Besar saat waktu makan menjemput.

Saat bertemu denganku, ia tersenyum dan menyapaku ramah walaupun aku sama sekali belum pernah berbicara atau bahkan tersenyum padanya. "Hai, Black."

Awalnya aku hanya mengangguk, sama seperti reaksiku sebelumnya kalau aku disapa oleh gadis-gadis genit lainnya. Tapi, mungkin karena terlalu sering, aku balas tersenyum padanya.

"Woi!" suara James dari arah belakang berusaha menyadarkanku dari lamunan mengenai Soilela, atau Creindey.

Aku mendengus dan berbalik. "Ada apa memanggilku?"

James terbahak. "Tak perlu begitu, Padfoot! Aku kan hanya menyadarkanmu! Memang kau sedang melamunkan apa, sih? Sangat berharga, ya? Sampai-sampai kau marah kalau aku menyadarkanmu? Atau… kau memang berbaring di kasurmu karena sedang memikirkan sesuatu?"

"Tak perlu tahu," gumamku tak jelas.

Seolah tak mendengar itu, James berkata buru-buru, "Pads, aku pinjam buku Transfigurasi milikmu, dong! Bukuku disita Lily!"

Aku mengangguk lesu. "Lain kali, jangan suka mengganggu Lily belajar! Mentang-mentang kalian satu asrama sekarang."

Yeah. James dan Lily adalah Ketua Murid sekarang.

James mengangguk dan menyodorkan tangannya, siap menerima buku Transfigurasi milikku.

Aku mendengus dan membuka tasku setelah sebelumnya memanggil tas itu dengan mantra _Accio_.

Saat membukanya, aku terkejut. Kenapa? Di antara lembaran halaman buku Transfigurasi itu, terselip sebuah bunga mawar merah yang masih bagus. Seolah masih dipetik tadi pagi.

Walaupun sudah sering menerimanya, aku tetap terkejut dan bingung. Siapa sih, yang mengirimiku bunga mawar setiap hari?

Eh? Well, aku lupa memberitahu kalian semua kalau aku setiap hari menerima bunga mawar, entah dari siapa.

"Hei! Pads! Aku sedang buru-buru! Mana bukunya? Kau lelet sekali!" seru James tak sabar.

Aku tersadar dan segera mengeluarkan bunga mawar itu dari halaman buku Transfigurasi, setelah itu, bukunya kuserahkan pada James.

"Kalau kau sedang terburu-buru dan tak sabar, jangan meminjam bukuku! Pinjam buku Remus, sana!" balasku.

James nyengir tak bersalah, lalu melesat keluar kamar.

Aku mengeluarkan lagi bunga mawar itu perlahan. Kamar kan sedang kosong, jadi aku bisa leluasa memikirkan lebih lanjut tentang pengirim bunga mawar itu.

Bunga mawar itu tak mencantumkan nama pengirimnya atau bahkan selembar kertas. Polos, tanpa apapun. Hanya setangkai bunga mawar yang mungkin saja melambangkan cinta.

"Padfoot," ujar Peter dengan suara kecilnya dari balik pintu.

Mendengar itu, aku segera meyembunyikan lagi bunga mawar yang sedang kupegang.

Peter muncul dan berdiri di depan pintu kamar. "Waktu makan malam sudah tiba, kau tidak mau ke Aula? Remus dan James menunggu di Ruang Rekreasi saat ini."

Sontak, aku merasakan protes perutku yang minta diisi.

Aku menyibakkan rambut lurus hitamku dan mengatakan, "Oke. Aku akan ke bawah. Kau duluan saja, Pete!"

Peter mengangguk setuju dan bergegas ke Ruang Rekreasi lagi.

Sekali lagi, aku melihat bunga mawar itu dan berpikir. Siapa sih, yang mau repot-repot mengirimkanku mawar setiap hari?

.

.

_Sesampainya di Aula Besar…_

James dan Peter langsung mencari tempat yang strategis untuk tempat Marauders. Well, tak usah mencari, menurutku. Apakah masih ada orang yang berani tidak menyingkir pada Marauders setelah semua yang kami perbuat?

Jawabannya, tidak ada.

Aku menghela nafas saja saat James dan Peter berebutan duduk.

"Mereka kekanakan sekali ya, Pads? Padahal usia mereka sudah tujuh belas tahun," komentar Remus. Aku mengangguk setuju.

Setelah sampai di bagian meja Gryffindor tempat makan malam Marauders malam ini, Remus segera duduk.

Baru saja aku mau duduk mengikuti Remus, seorang gadis muncul di hadapanku.

Soleila Creindey.

Gadis berambut pirang yang dikepang longgar saat itu menyapaku, "Hai, Black."

Aku tersenyum dan tak menanggapi hal lain selain itu. Cukup senyum. Cukup senyum untuk gadis cantik yang tak terlalu kukenal tapi terlalu sering menyapaku.

Setelah itu, ia berlalu.

Dan aku memikirkan gadis itu lagi. Lupa dengan bunga mawarku.

.

.

_Dua hari kemudian…_

'Sehabis Sejarah Sihir, memangnya ada pelajaran apa lagi?' itulah bunyi surat yang James lempar padaku saat pelajaran super membosankan–Sejarah Sihir–berlangsung.

Aku membuka tasku dan mencari pena bulu milikku.

Dan kalian pasti tahu, apa yang kutemukan.

Ya. Bunga mawar merah lagi.

Aku terkejut, tapi tak peduli dengan itu. Aku segera membalas surat James.

'Kita belajar Ramuan, kan? Sial! Bersama Snivellus lagi!'

Setelah melemparnya–aku tak menerbangkannya memakai tongkat sihir karena aku malas–aku memberikan kode pada James agar tak menjawab surat itu lagi.

Dan begitulah, aku tertidur sampai pelajaran berakhir dan tak lagi mendapatkan surat balasan dari James.

…

"Hei! Pads! Ayo ke Ramuan," ujar Remus membangunkanku. James dan Peter sudah berada di belakang Remus.

Aku mengusap kedua mataku berulang kali, lalu dengan gontai berjalan ke Ramuan bersama Marauders lainnya.

Baru saja keluar dari pintu pelajaran Sejarah Sihir, aku melihat seorang gadis bermata cokelat.

Soleila Creindey.

Ia tersenyum ramah, lalu menyapaku seperti biasa, "Hai, Black."

Dan masih seperti biasa, aku tersenyum.

Yeah. Seperti yang kukatakan tadi, cukuplah senyum untuk orang yang tak terlalu kukenal tapi terlalu sering menyapaku.

.

.

Aku berjalan cepat ke koridor. Dasar Marauders! Mereka meninggalkanku tertidur di sofa Ruang Rekreasi tanpa membangunkanku untuk pelajaran Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam!

Dan di koridor, aku melihat gadis ramping itu.

Soleila Creindey.

Ia tersenyum dan menyapaku, "Hai, Black."

Seperti biasa, aku tersenyum.

Dan aku lupa kalau aku harusnya terburu-buru kalau tak ingin kena marah sekaligus ceramah dari Profesor.

.

.

Tak terasa, besok NEWT sudah mulai.

Aku memang sedang sibuk belajar. Tapi, kesibukanku itu masih berbeda bagai langit dan bumi jika dibandingkan dengan kesibukan belajar Lily dan Remus.

Lily bagai orang kebakaran jenggot.

James, Kekasih Lily, hanya melengos melihat Lily belajar seperti itu dan mulai curhat padaku.

"Lily tak pernah punya waktu untukku! Dasar NEWT! Berani-beraninya ia mengambil waktu Lily untukku!"

Aku hanya diam dan pura-pura mendengarkan. Sementara itu, dalam hatiku, aku juga curhat. Aku curhat pada diriku sendiri. Sungguh membingungkan.

Aku curhat tentang… Soleila Creindey. Tentang mawar yang kuterima setiap hari sejak dulu dan sampai sekarang pun aku belum tahu siapa pengirimnya. Dan tentang hal lain.

"Pads! Ada orang yang ingin bertemu denganmu!" seru Remus, menyelamatkanku dari curhatan tak jelas James.

Tanpa mempedulikan protes keras dari James, aku bertanya pada Remus, "Siapa, Moons?"

Remus menyeringai mencolok di antara wajahnya yang letih dan kantung mata tebal di matanya. Menyeringai, sesuatu yang jarang ia lakukan.

"Soleila Creindey."

Mendengar itu, aku langsung turun ke Ruang Rekreasi, berharap bertemu dengan Creindey yang sering sekali menyapaku itu. Entah kenapa.

Sesampainya di sana, seseorang yang kelihatannya adalah teman dari Creindey, berkata padaku, "Mencari Soleila? Dia ada di luar lukisan Nyonya Gemuk."

Aku mengangguk berterima kasih dan segera berjalan ke luar.

Benar juga teman dari Creindey itu. Soleila, gadis berambut pirang dan bermata cokelat yang merupakan adik kelasku itu ada di sana. Ganjal, tangan kirinya menyimpan sesuatu di belakang punggungnya.

Lagi-lagi, ia tersenyum dan menyapaku, "Hai, Black."

Aku tersenyum dan memutuskan menyapa balik, "Hai, Creindey."

Ia kelihatan tersentak, tapi senang tak kepalang.

"Ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu," ujarnya dengan percaya diri. Membuatku mengangkat kedua alis penasaran.

"Err, aku suka padamu sejak dulu."

Aku membelalakkan mata heran. Well, sudah puluhan gadis mengatakan itu padaku, tapi, tak tahu kenapa, saat ia yang mengucapkannya, itu terasa berbeda.

Soleila menatapku dengan berani. Sungguh seorang wanita Gryffindor, dia itu. "Bagaimana? Mau jadi pacarku?"

Dan aku tak bisa menolak dengan leluasa, seperti yang dulu kulakukan. Tak tahu kenapa.

Aku… aku tak tahu apakah aku jatuh cinta padanya atau tidak.

Apakah kalau aku memikirkannya sepanjang hari, itu namanya jatuh cinta ?

Kurasa tidak. Itu mungkin hanya ketertarikan semata saja.

Tapi, bagaimana caraku mengatakan itu pada gadis manis yang berdiri di hadapanku ini dengan penuh harapan?

…

Aku mendongak menatapnya dan mengatakan sesuatu, "Maaf, aku tak bisa."

Sunyi.

"Aku… kurasa aku tertarik padamu, tapi itu bukan cinta. Aku tak mau menyakiti hatimu nanti, Creindey."

Creindey diam, lalu perlahan meneteskan air mata.

Aku mulai panik dan mencari tisu. "Creindey! Jangan sedih, ya? Masih banyak laki-laki lain yang lebih pantas untukmu daripada aku! Jangan menangis, ya?"

Ia tertawa hampa dan menyeka air matanya dengan tangannya yang tak ia sembunyikan. "Yeah. Maafkan aku. Aku… aku hanya kecewa."

Aku menunduk. "Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf."

Ia tersenyum. "Tak ada yang salah. Dan… tak apa jika kau menolakku."

Aku mendongak dan mendapati gadis itu tersenyum. Otomatis, aku tersenyum balik.

Creindey mengeluarkan barang yang sedari tadi ia sembunyikan di balik punggungnya. "Ini untukmu."

Mawar merah.

Aku membelalakkan mata kaget. "Ka–kau yang mengirimiku bunga mawar setiap hari? Menyelipkannya di tasku?"

Creindey tertawa. "Ya. Itu aku. Maaf membuatmu penasaran."

Aku tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa."

Sunyi lagi.

Creindey akhirnya tersenyum dan mengatakan sesuatu, "Aku cinta padamu."

Lalu, ia masuk ke Ruang Rekreasi Gryffindor. Meninggalkanku yang masih sangat terkejut dan merasa bersalah karena menolak orang yang sangat menyayangiku. Well, mau apa lagi kalau aku memang tak mencitainya?

.

.

Wisuda.

Itulah yang akan kami–murid Hogwarts di tahun ketujuh–hadapi siang nanti.

Dari tadi, semuanya sibuk. Hanya aku saja mungkin yang asyik duduk di Aula, mengamati para Profesor serta kedua Ketua Murid yang kalang kabut.

"Hai, Padfoot," sapa Remus dan Peter bersamaan, lalu masing-masing dari mereka duduk di sebelahku.

Aku menoleh ke arah mereka berdua satu per satu dan membalas sapaannya, "Hai, Moons. Hai, Wormtail."

"Kau memikirkan Soleila?" tanya Remus acuh tak acuh.

Hei? Darimana Moons tahu?

Aku mengangguk. "Darimana kau tahu?"

Remus tersenyum dan menatapku. "Aku sahabatmu sejak lama, bukan? Keterlaluan kalau aku tak tahu kelakuanmu."

"Aku tak menemuinya lagi setelah dia memintaku jadi pacarnya," tanggapku pendek, lalu melanjutkan dalam hati, "Dan aku juga tidak mendapatkan lagi bunga mawar darinya setelah itu."

Peter mengernyit. "Siapa yang memintamu?"

"Tak usah, Wormtail! Kau tak perlu tahu!" seruku dan Remus kompak, membuat Wormtail mengangkat bahu dan mengambil kue dari saku jubahnya yang entah telah berdiam di sana selama beberapa lama.

"Well, ini mungkin saja kesempatan terakhirmu untuk bertemu dengannya," ujar Remus lagi.

Aku mengangkat alis. "Kenapa terakhir?"

Remus mengambil nafas. "Well, kita pasti lulus, kan? Bukannya kita akan meninggalkan Hogwarts besok? Dan… kalau selama kita NEWT saja, kau tak melihatnya, bagaimana keadaan selanjutnya?

Aku mengangguk mengerti.

Mendapat firasat, aku membuka tasku. Dan…

Aku menemukan bunga mawar.

Dan yang terpikir di pikiranku hanya satu: Soleila Creindey.

Tanpa pamit atau bahkan menoleh pada Remus dan Peter, aku langsung melesat pergi mencari Creindey dengan setangkai bunga mawar segar di genggamanku.

Remus tersenyum dan berteriak di belakangku, "Ayo, Pads! Kau pasti bisa!"

Peter melahap satu kuenya lagi dan bertanya heran, "Bisa apa? Memang Sirius mau apa sih, Remus?"

.

.

Aku mencari Creindey di seluruh bagian Hogwarts.

Kucari dia di Ruang Rekreasi, Danau Hitam, sampai Kamar Kebutuhan pun aku cari. Tapi, nihil. Tak ada hasilnya.

Tapi, saat aku pasrah dan memutuskan kembali ke Ruang Rekreasi Gryffindor, aku bertemu dengannya. Tepat di depan lukisan Nyonya Gemuk.

Soleila tersenyum dan menyapaku, "Hai… Sirius."

Aku terkesiap dan tiba-tiba merasakan hampa luar biasa. Kugenggam erat bunga mawar di tanganku dan kukatakan dengan berat, "Hai… Soleila. Dan, selamat tinggal."

.

.

.

FIN

Gimana? Gimana? Gimana?

Fic ini adalah fic yang terinspirasi dari cerita asliku dengan seseorang :D Beneran deh, hancur banget. Intinya, fic ini untuk memuaskan galau yang melanda -_-

Maaf ya, kalau ada typo, dsb.

Maukah kalian mereview fic ini? :D


End file.
